yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
East Midlands Railway
East Midlands Railway (EMR) is a train operating company in England owned by Abellio that is the current operator of the East Midlands franchise. History In March 2017, the Department for Transport announced Arriva, a joint venture between FirstGroup and Trenitalia, and incumbent Stagecoach had been shortlisted to bid for the next East Midlands franchise.Three prequalify for next East Midlands franchise Railway Gazette International 1 March 2017 Abellio was added in February 2018.Abellio joins East Midlands franchise shortlist Railway Gazette International 6 February 2018 FirstGroup and Trenitalia pulled out of the bidding process in April 2018 to focus on the West Coast Partnership franchise.First Group and Trenitalia pull out of East Midlands franchise contest International Railway Journal 23 April 2018 In April 2019 the franchise was awarded to Abellio, with East Midlands Railway (EMR) to take over the franchise from East Midlands Trains (EMT) on 18 August 2019 for a period of eight years.More seats, services and state-of-the-art trains for passengers on new East Midlands railway Department for Transport 10 April 2019 In June 2019, Abellio revealed branding and colour scheme using distinct purple and white colours to reflect the heritage of the East Midlands. It also confirmed it would divide the services into three segments:How Midland Mainline trains will soon look LeicestershireLive; 21 June 2019 * EMR Intercity for long distance services from London St Pancras * EMR Regional for local services * EMR Electrics for the London St Pancras to Corby service Services EMR operates intercity services from London St Pancras along the Midland Main Line to Leicester, Nottingham, Derby and Sheffield with limited extensions to Lincoln, Leeds, York and Scarborough. EMR also operate the local East Midlands services and inter regional services to Liverpool and Norwich. Services from Nottingham to Liverpool Lime Street will transfer to another operator during the life of the franchise.East Midlands Rail Franchise Department for Transport The Barton line was expected to transfer from Northern in 2019, but this has been delayed.East Midlands rail franchise consultation Department for Transport Over the course of the franchise, several planned timetable changes are to be made: *Earlier and later trains between Sheffield and Nottingham to *Earlier and later trains between Sheffield and London St Pancras and more regular evening service to London St Pancras *2 trains per hour between Nottingham and Kettering *2 trains per hour between Corby and London St Pancras *Regular Sunday service between Corby and London St Pancras *Liverpool to Nottingham transferred to another operator *Norwich to Nottingham extended to *Regular hourly Sunday service between Norwich and Derby * to Derby service extended to Nottingham and hourly service on Sundays *Hourly Sunday service between and Nottingham *Hourly service between Nottingham and with limited extension to *Hourly Sunday service between and Grimsby Town *Hourly service between Nottingham and *Hourly Sunday service between and Nottingham and later evening services on weekdays *Additional peak services between Nottingham and *Earlier and later trains between Nottingham and *Later evening service on weekdays and a new Sunday service *Hourly through service between and via Lincoln *New Sunday service between Doncaster and Lincoln *Enhanced Sunday service on Barton to Cleethorpes route *2 trains per day between Lincoln and London St Pancras * to Grimsby Town service cut back to Lincoln except to for the limited extension to Cleethorpes and timed to run with LNER's London Kings Cross - Lincoln service Rolling stock East Midlands Railway inherited a fleet of InterCity 125, Class 153, Class 156, Class 158, and Class 222s from East Midlands Trains. Current fleet Future fleet Thirty-three five-carriage Class 804 bi-mode trains will be introduced by 2022. Abellio orders East Midlands inter-city fleet Railway Gazette International 30 July 2019. It has now been confirmed that the new Hitachi sets will be designated as Class 800s, not Class 804s. Existing stock to be added will comprise nine Class 156s and twenty-one Class 360s from Greater Anglia, twenty-eight Class 170s (five from Abellio ScotRail and twenty-three from West Midlands Trains https://www.railmagazine.com/news/fleet/progress-on-new-train-fleets-continues), twelve Class 171s from Southern (which will be converted back to Class 170s) and four Class 180s from Hull Trains Hitachi rumoured to have won EMR bi-mode deal Rail issue 884 31 July 2019 page 28East Midlands Railway unveils new look Today's Railways UK issue 212 August 2019 page 13 Nine eight-carriage High Speed Trains will be transferred from LNER in early 2020 to replace nine eight-carriage sets inherited from East Midlands Trains , although these will all be replaced by the end of 2020.First EMR HST replacement in service next week Railway Herald Issue 673 22nd January 2020 page 8 The three six-carriage HSTs are to be retained until December 2020, when they will be replaced by Class 180s.EMR Bi-Mode Specification Confirmed Modern Railways issue 856 January 2020 page 19 Depots Train crew depots are located at: * London – London route drivers, Train Managers, Customer Hosts and revenue protection officers * Leicester – Revenue Protection Officers * Derby – London and Local route Drivers, Train Managers, Senior Conductors, Crew Leaders, Chefs, Customer Hosts and Revenue Protection Officers * Nottingham – Local route Drivers (although 12 Drivers trained on HST's for Summer Skegness and Charter trains), Train Managers, Senior Conductors, Customer Hosts and Revenue Protection Officers * Sheffield – Train Managers, Crew Leaders, Chefs, Customer Hosts and Revenue Protection Officers * Boston – Local route Drivers and Senior Conductors * Lincoln Central – Local route Drivers and Senior Conductors * Norwich – Local route Drivers and Senior Conductors Trains are maintained at: * London, Cricklewood (fueling and cleaning of HST & 222) * Derby Etches Park (heavy maintenance of 222, 153, 156 & 158, light maintenance of HST) * Nottingham Eastcroft (light maintenance of 153, 156 & 158) * Boston (cleaning of 153, 156 & 158) * Arriva TrainCare, Crewe (light maintenance of 153, 156 & 158) * Leeds, Neville Hill (heavy maintenance of HST) * Crown Point (light maintenance of 158) Shunter drivers are employed by EMR at Derby, Nottingham and Leeds. On-train catering for standard-class passengers on routes 1 and 2 was, as of September 2010, contracted out to RG (Previously known as Rail Gourmet), which has depots at London St Pancras, Derby, Nottingham and Sheffield. Although all stations are owned by Network Rail, their day-to-day management is handled by train operating companies. EMR manages the following stations: Wellingborough, Kettering, Corby, Market Harborough, Leicester, Melton Mowbray, Oakham, Stamford, South Wigston, Narborough, Hinckley, Loughborough, East Midlands Parkway, Long Eaton, Derby, Peartree, Uttoxeter, Kidsgrove, Chesterfield, Sheffield, Beeston, Nottingham, Alfreton, Sleaford, Boston and Skegness. They also have staff at St Pancras International, although the station itself is managed by Network Rail. References External links Category:Nederlandse Spoorwegen Category:Railway companies established in 2019 Category:Train operating companies in the United Kingdom Category:2019 establishments in England